Princess Peach
Princess Peach is the beautiful princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She is a character who is from the Super Mario series of games where she is the main female character and usual damsel-in-distress. She may or may not be in a relationship with Mario, and is also best friends with Princess Daisy. Peach is a recurring character throughout SonicBoom403's videos. She has appeared in Cool Mario Bros, New Cool Mario Bros, Total SB403 Island, and SB403 Plush. Cool Mario Bros Peach makes her first appearance in the ''Cool Mario Bros'' series starting in the first part of Episode 2. She became a recurring character after, but she lacked any major or notable roles. While Peach does not appear in the first episode of the series, Peach does make an appearance in the remake of this episode. New Cool Mario Bros Peach's first appearance in the ''New Cool Mario Bros'' wasn't until Episode 1-5. Along with Daisy, Peach was kidnapped multiple times by Chuck E. A & Z. Mario and his friends constantly attempted to save the two princesses throughout the episode. Peach appears next in Episode 1-6. In this episode, she tells Daisy about Evil Mario and Evil Luigi (as Daisy didn't appear in Cool Mario Bros) as well as places Evil Mario and Evil Luigi in the refrigerator, similar to what Knuckles did in the past. Peach attends Mario's Surprise Birthday Party in Episode 1-7, alongside many others. Total SB403 Island Peach was a contestant in Total SB403 Island. She was a member of the Super Hedgehogs. She formed an alliance with Daisy. SB403 Plush Bio: * Peach is the lovely princess from the Mushroom Kingdom. Despite this, she and the rest of the main cast all seem to live together in one house. Peach is very sweet and kind, always trying her best to help her friends. Bowser often kidnapped her in the past, but Peach has since taught herself self-defense to solve this issue. Peach is best friends with Daisy, the princess of Sarasaland. So far, Peach has appeared in every episode minus the third episode. Daisy's amiibo Peach's first appearance is in Daisy's amiibo, the first episode of the series. Daisy is jealous that everyone else has their own amiibo modeled after them while Daisy doesn't have one. Peach tries her best to tell Daisy that there is a Daisy amiibo, but Daisy doesn't believe until the end. It's revealed that Peach herself owns a Daisy amiibo, and she gives Daisy an extra Daisy amiibo. Send in the Clones! Peach is first seen playing Mario Party with Mario, Luigi, and Daisy while Yoshi, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles watch. Evil Mario and Evil Luigi barge in to try and defeat the group, but they fail. Peach and Daisy play catch using Evil Luigi as well. In the second half of the episode, an evil clone of Peach makes her debut. Peach and Daisy trick their evil clones into thinking that there is makeup for them in the closet. The clones easily fall for this trick, and are defeated by the princesses. Sonic's Birthday! Peach appears as one of the guests at Sonic's surprise birthday party. Daisy's amiibo cards Wario and Waluigi have gone around stealing possessions that belong to other characters, including Peach. Peach and Daisy hunt down Wario and Waluigi to retrieve their belongings. Trivia * Peach is one of the two main female characters in SB403 Plush. The other is Daisy. Category:Total SB403 Island Category:Cool Mario Bros Category:New Cool Mario Bros Category:Royalty Category:Girls Category:SB403 Plush